I Made Out With A Rock Star
by Brightest Darkest Heart
Summary: Being transferred...if that's how you spell it. Check out SOUL-Catchers to read it! -Not posted yet...on Hold-


I Made Out With A Rock Star

Winter: Hey there everyone! I just finished listening to 'I Made Out With A Rock Star' by Ke$ha. Great song! When I listening to it, and I pictured a Namaxis Namora fanfic. And I have another fanfic in mind and I will be writing it soon. Same with chapter three of 'NOt Meant To Be'. So here is my Namaxis Namora fanfic!

Roxas: I can't wait to read it! I love being paired with my Namine! *Winks At Namine*

Namine: *Blushes* Roxas!

Sora: *Walks In Room* Yeah, Roxas! Lay off! *Puts Arm Around Namine*

Namine: Not here, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase!

Roxas: *Cracks Knuckles* Let's handle this our way! *Key Blades Appear*

Sora: *Nods* Your on! *Key Blade Appears*

Winter: *Frowns And Rolls Eyes* Just don't make a mess! I spent FIVE HOURS cleaning this place up…well Namine, I _was_ going to get Sora to do the disclaiming but you can since you don't act like a child! *Looks At Sora And Roxas*

Namine: Thanks, Winter. Winter does not own Kingdom Hearts, only the story. and she doesn't own any of the songs in this story.

Winter & Namine: * Ducks To Avoid Getting Hit By Roxas' Key Blades*

Winter: Violence solves nothing! *Whispers- And making this place a mess doesn't either...*

Namine: Witner knows that the song _Beautiful Soulo_is only sung by a person and not a band but in this story it is. Anyways, on with the story!

Winter: O.O *Whispers* That's my line…

_Chapter One: The Next Morning_

The sun was reflecting off of the water making it sparkle and it was warming my cold, pale skin. I shut my eyes to take in the peacefulness but my stupid cell phone broke it.

My ring tone was _Beautiful Soul_ by my favourite band **EVER**.

I smiled and opened my eyes. I searched through my purple purse and grabbed my cell phone from the pocket I called _The Cell Phone Pocket _and flipped the sky blue coloured phone open. My back round was of my boyfriend Sora and I hugging.

I smiled sadly at the picture and touched the screen with two of my tiny fingers.

I pressed some buttons and came to my inbox. There was a text from my best friend Kairi, and one from my other best friend Xion. How do they manage to text me at the same time? I will never figure that one out.

I decided to open Xion's text first since she was older than both of us.

Yeah, our mom's had gotten pregnant at the same time and had us the same day and everything… Xion was born four hours before Kairi and six hours before me. Our mothers had been friends since they were in pre-school so of course, we would always be friends like they were.

Xion's text read…

_Awesome concert last night, yeah? I'm sure _you _loved it! You are soooooo lucky, Nami! I am totally jealous! Who else gets to do what you got to do? I hope Sora is alright with it._

_- The Cold One_

I smiled at the memory of last night, and then I frowned. I did something that could easily ruin a relationship, something that no one in a relationship should do.

_You didn't know what was happening…After all, it was _his_ fault…_

"It wasn't just his fault though." I whispered to myself.

_Yeah, you're right. It was _your entire _fault! Now you are going to lose the only person that you have ever loved._

"No! I won't lose him! He… He loves me… He wouldn't leave me because of that… Would Sora leave me…?"

_Of course he would! You are __nothing__ to him now. I bet he will dump your ass the next time he sees you!_

"No he won't! Sora loves me!" I yelled at myself. I put a determined face on.

"Are you alright dear?" an aging woman asked me.

My eyes widened and I looked at her.

"I thought I was alone…" I said sheepishly. She smiled at me and continued walking.

_You are so stupid._

"You are me! So what are you talking about!?" I yelled at myself.

I sighed and turned away from the ocean once the children started to come.

I started to walk towards my house all the way across town.

_Have fun!_

"Shut up!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air making my purse swing and making it hit me in the head. Of course, that drew attention to me. I have _always_ hated being centre of attention.

**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**

I opened my front door and walked inside my cold house. I slipped my black shoes off and decided to change out of my school uniform. You know, the white button up blouse, ocean blue tie and blue plaid skirt, along with my knee-high blue socks.

I went upstairs, walked all the way down the hall and opened the door to reveal my bedroom.

It had white walls and a soft blue carpet. My bed had a white blanket with my name written across it in blue and one white side table white and the other blue. I had a blue desk by the big glass doors that led to my balcony... I really like blue and white.

I found my closet to my left and opened it to reveal all my clothes.

I searched through its contents and found a nice white spaghetti strap and blue jean short-shorts. Kairi must have left the shorts here last week when we had a slumber party. I hate wearing shorts and skirts… They show too much leg!

I threw the clothing on my bed across the room.

I put the shorts and spaghetti strap on once I took my uniform off.

I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. I hated how most of my height came from my legs, Kairi and Xion told me they were perfect and how I should be happy to have such long legs… Yet, they were taller than me by, like, two inches or so. I hated being the youngest because I would always be behind in the body process… Xion's breasts were the biggest, and I guess Kairi and I kind of tied... That was… Nice I guess… So, I guess I wasn't behind in _everything._

I shook my head and walked back to be bed. I sat on the end… It was quiet…Too quiet. I didn't like it being so quiet, it was rather uncomfortable.

I needed something to do so I wouldn't be bored.

"I know!" I said. I reached into my purple purse and pulled out my cell phone from _The Cell Phone Pocket_. I flipped it open, pressed some buttons and I ended up at my inbox. I still had the text from Kairi to read.

I opened the message and it read…

_Hey Nami! Did you have fun last night I bet you did! I would have, and Xion would have too! You are soooooooooooooooo lucky! I wish I were you. I can't believe you actually did that though, usually you are so quiet, but last night you were just so loud! Haha I am so proud of you Nam. Oh, turn on the television when you get this! I can't believe it, Nami! You are going to be even more popular now! Tootles!_

_- Princess_

My mouth dropped. What?! That was why everyone kept whispering, starring and trying to talk to me today at school… Well, more than usual.

Yeah, my friends and I were the most popular people at school.

Riku. He is the oldest of us all, very hot, very intelligent and very muscular. He was the leader of our group.

Sora. Second oldest, my boyfriend, insanely hot, funny and muscular but not as muscular as Riku. Not as smart as Riku either. But he was the most sporty one of us.

Xion. Third oldest of us all, very beautiful… I am not atracted to her! She was even smarter than Riku even though she was two years younger. She was the smart one of the group.

Kairi. Being the fourth oldest, beautiful. Not that I find her atractive! smart…ish… sporty, always knew what to wear and what not to wear... Isn't that a television show? What ever. She was the stylish one of the group.

Then there is me. And these are not my words for my self, they are my friends'.

Namine. The youngest of the group. Gorgeous, smart, clumsy, and very talented.

Remember, not my words.

(We all have nicknames too! Yipee... I am being sarcastic. We use them as our text names.

Kairi being _Princess_.

Xion being _The Cold One_.

Riku being _Soul Eater_.

Sora being _Hero._

And me being _White Witch. _Since I am so pale and Sora has always liked witches, he nicknamed me the _White Witch_. I didn't like it but now when I think about it, it suits me.)

I didn't bother to reply to the message. I just left it.

Once I set my cell phone down the house phone rang. I got up and attempted to run across my room to the phone but failed miserably. I ended up tripping over my own feet and had to crawl the rest of the way.

"Hello?" I said into the phone but I forgot to press _talk _and it rang again and hurt my ear.

I put it to my other ear and this time pressed talk. I was being so stupid today…

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, Nami. How's it goin'?" the manly voice asked me. It was definitely Riku.

"Riku! Hi. Oh, I'm good, and you?" I asked him scrambling to my feet and walking over to my bed and taking a seat.

"Good to hear. I'm great! I can't believe that actually happened last night." He said chuckling a bit.

My face paled when he said _"I can't" _

"Oh… I can. I d-don't know what c-came over me, Riku. I guess I... I was just got so excited and just…" I stuttered. Riku hushed me by saying,

"It's alright. Sora doesn't hate you y'know..."

"Really!?" I said standing up and grinning so big that it hurt.

"Yeah… Too bad though." He said sounding a bit disappointed… But, why? Why would he be disappointed?

"And _why_ is it _too bad_? Aren't you happy for me-- I mean us?" I asked him raising one of my blonde eyebrows even though he couldn't see me… Unless he put hidden cameras in my bedroom and I didn't know about it…

_Yeah, and now you won't be able to change in your room or even sleep due to fear of him seeing you._

I shuddered at the idea.

"It's bad because I wanted to ask you out if he broke up with you. I wanted to be there to comfort you…" he said casually. This was an awkward conversation now.

"Uh… You know what? I have to go, Riku. Bye!" I quickly pressed the _off_ button not waiting for him to reply.

_Riku likes you too, Namine. Nice!_

"No! _Not _nice! I don't want him to like me… Well, only as a friend but not like like me!" I said. I tossed the phone on the floor making a thud sound and flopped back onto the bed and laid down.

_Now, what to keep us busy…_

"I don't know…" I said rubbing my flushed face.

_You are totally weird._

"How?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together.

_You talk to yourself._

"So? A lot of people do." I exclaimed.

_Not all the time._

"I _do not_ talk to myself all the time! Only when I'm alone… I _hate_ being alone. I need someone to talk to, that's all." I said.

_Oh, of course! We hate being alone! But, when you talk to yourself out in public, people probably think you have a mental illness and think you have an imaginary friend like a seven year old child… And you're fifteen! _

"I am _totally_ done with you." I said to myself silencing the voice in my head.

"Now… What to do to pass the time…" I asked myself. I sat up and looked at my desk and saw the paper.

"I could draw… But, I always do that."

I looked at my pillow.

"Sleep?" I asked myself, raising one of my blonde eyebrows.

"Wait! I know!"

I picked my pillow up and saw a tiny book laying there. I chucked the pillow across the room knocking my papers onto the floor.

"Oops…" I whispered.

I looked back at the book lying where my pillow used to be.

It was purple and white and had _Namine _written across the front in handwriting.

I smiled at my diary. -It wasn't locked because my family didn't know I owned a diary Mwahahahahahahahaha!-

I opened my diary and walked across the room to my desk, but I tripped getting off the bed. I am a cluts...

I sat down on my cold chair and opened my diary to a page I wrote when I was... Thirteen, maybe. I knew because my writing wasn't that neat.

It read…

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Sora asked me out! I am so happy! I never knew he liked me, I always thought he liked Kairi… Riku didn't look to happy when Sora did. Oh well, I have to go now! Sora and I are going to the park._

_White Witch (AKA Namine)_

I smiled at the memory. I didn't want to think about it though. I wanted to write about what happened to me.

I turned to a new page and put my pen to the paper.

Dear Diary,

**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**

Winter: Well, that's my first chapter of _I Made Out With A Rock Star_.

Roxas: Where was I?

Sora: You aren't in the story yet, dumb ass.

Namine: *Hits Sora Lightly On The Arm* Sora! Be nice!

Sora: I'm sorry, Nami.

Winter: *Rolls Eyes* What ever…

Roxas: Please review so I can actually _be_ in the story!

Winter: I'm tired! I am going to take a nap! *Gets Up From Chair*

Namine: Don't Fal—

Winter: *Falls Face First On Floor*

Sora: Too late.

Roxas: Well, let's carry her to her room, Sora.

Sora and Roxas: *Picks Up Winter*

Namine: *Sweat Drops* Uhhhh... Please review! And if you do you will get a T-shirt with Roxas and I or Sora and I.


End file.
